


Playmaker has an Announcement...

by CrimsonfireSilvermelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Im warning you i dont usually write stuff like this, Other, Satire, i do what i want when i want, post cannon, shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonfireSilvermelody/pseuds/CrimsonfireSilvermelody
Summary: Oh you'll find out Im about to summon it...Also the Roboppi ep hurt my Soul





	Playmaker has an Announcement...

Playmaker had logged onto one of the more risque parts of Link Vrains, meant for adults like himself to say whatever they wanted, and he was hella pissed. No one was expecting the infamous Playmaker to just be out and about, so all eyes were focused on him. He strolled down casually to the stage where "Entertainment" duelists usually preformed.

He tapped on the mic and made sure he could be heard by everyone...

"I've come to make an announcement.." he coughed and cleared his throat before he let out his fury.

"Revolver is a _bitch_-_ass **motherfucker**_. He pissed on my fucking wife. That's right. He took his virus fuckin' pistol dick out and he pissed on my FUCKING wife, and he said his dick was _"t h i s b i g"."_

He emphasized with his hands, "and I said, "that's **disgusting**." So I'm making a callout post on my NSFW Link Vrains dot com: Ryoken Kogami, you got a small dick."

He waved around something small looking in between his fingers, the screens behind himself also zooming in on it.

"It's the size of this walnut except WAY smaller. And guess what? Here's what my dong looks like."

A blurry image showed up on the screens, something Playmaker was obviously proud of. Some even screenshotted it for later.

"That's right, baby. Tall points, no quills, no pillows, Look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my wife, so guess what, I'm gonna fuck the earth!"

The crowd murmured in fear and stood wide-eyed.

"That's right, this is what you get! My SUPER LAZER PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on the earth. I'm gonna go higher. I'm pissing on the MOOOON!"

Playmaker pointed dramatically at the Moon, explosion sound effects echoed in the background.

"How do you like that, OBAMA?!" He yelled. "I PISSED ON THE MOON, YOU IDIOT! You have twenty-three hours before the piss d r r r o p p l e t s hit the fucking earth, now get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too!"

The crowd scampered, scared shitless.

And Playmaker logged out without a trace.


End file.
